As electronic technologies have advanced, various types of electronic devices have been applied to vehicles. In particular, recently, techniques for driving a vehicle using electric power supplied from a battery, in addition to a raw material such as gasoline, a gas, and the like, have been developed.
When a battery is used as a driving source of a vehicle, the battery is required to be periodically charged for driving the vehicle. When charging the battery, a user may set a charge amount of the battery such as 80%, 100%, and the like, and charge the battery according to the set charge amount.